Homework escape
by hiya24
Summary: These will be drabbles that I write when trying to do homework and need a creative outlet. First is Gene POV. They will contain random spoilers and out of character as well as a few in character moments. Enjoy. Rating upped for chapter 3, not really bad.
1. Questions without answers

Questions without answers

Disclaimer: Don't own or Gene would be alive

Why? Why did I have to meet her now? This was the one thought that had kept me distracted during the lonely times. She did not even know my name but I loved her more than anything that I had ever loved in my life.

Why was it that I could not have met her while alive? Or at the very least not met and fallen in love with her once it was too late. Was there some god or other higher being that hated me? How is it possible for me to fall in love now? I would have had no regrets and would have passed long ago if not for the idiot, but in trying to see and reach him I found her. Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to pass, I feel my heart strings tied to her and they will not let go. I cannot help but think that this is not healthy.

I can still remember the first time I met her, I had been watching her while she looked at the idiot trying to put her finger on what it was that he presented her with. Some part of her had recognized the pain of loss in his features and that part wanted to reach out to him. I remember thinking of how kind she was to want to give comfort to such an idiot. When she came onto my plane it had surprised me, but I made sure that she was safe. When she woke and saw me, confusing me for the idiot I could not correct her for a reason unknown to me. Now it is too late to correct her until he tells her the truth. How I wish to hear my name fall from her lips.

She touches my cheek, causing me to smile at her.

_'Why can't you smile like that when I'm awake?'_ She asks while gently fading to back to the idiot.

Some would say that spirits cannot cry. They have never seen my face after she says those words to me and goes back to the one she loves. My face glistens with the tears that I cannot shed while she is here, wishing for her to return and stay but never trying to keep her for fear of her death. As the light that she emits disappears I whisper to the darkness,

"Mai"

End

A/N: Um, have no excuse for the drabble except to say that I really did not want to write my overdue paper, but now that I've focused some of my energy I might be able to. This one actually made me cry, so tell me if you liked it, thanks.


	2. Secret

Secret

Disclaimer: I would have kept Gene alive and killed Naru… then Mai would have fallen for Gene, hehe

Watching her sleep has put me on edge. So helpless and innocent laying there, but the moment she wakes chaos and idiotic tendencies will be left behind her.

I do not know if she will be fine after waking or if I will have to save her later on. She appears to be a magnet for trouble. First she practically maims Lin when he tries to save her. Falls down a well. Pulls me into a sewer, which would not have been all that bad if she hadn't waken up right when I was about to find a way to kiss her sleeping lips. And now she has fallen prey to formaldehyde, I have a feeling that this is not the last time she will be causing us trouble.

When I have found her trapped in the room I didn't know what to do except to get her out. I could have almost sworn that I heard a familiar voice telling me to save her, but I know that is impossible. Though once I think on it, I seem to always know when she is in trouble and where to find her… It must be my imagination.

I have to find Ayako, even if she has not really told everyone I know that she has medical training and will be able to help. Though the thought of leaving Mai on the bed troubles me so instead I find the phone to call Lin and tell him to bring the miko. As I wait for them to come I look at the girl and feel as though I should just sit and watch, but I cannot settle for just watching. Carefully I make my way to her bed and sit on the side looking at her. When I had carried her here I had thoughts of holding her tightly to myself running through my head and now they have returned. Concentrating as Lin had taught me I find that I am still distracted by her breathing. Leaning down ever so gently, my lips brush against hers in the slightest of kisses. I straiten and just watch and wait for Lin and Ayako, while Mai may never realize what I feel, I know how she feels though it seems too good to be true, maybe it isn't, but this slight touch will help get me through. I hope that the day will come when I can tell her all of my secrets and hold her to give myself strength.

:-:-:-:

A/N: just my thoughts on what could have happened while Mai was unconscious… yeah it was out of character but hey, it was fun.


	3. Bath time

A ten minute random drabble

Ghost Hunt is not mine

:-:-:-:

Naru looked at Mia again.

"You want to know how often I what?" His voice held surprise.

"Bathe."

"Why?"

"Well most people bathe on a regular basis to keep clean and cut down on the amount of bacteria on their bodies… Currently there is a poll showing that most people bathe or shower several times a week, which I think is gross that they aren't doing it once a day at least… Anyways how often do you shower?"

"… I wasn't asking what you meant by bathing, but why are you asking me?"

"Oh, sorry, but I decided to do a poll for a homework assignment and need as many answers as possible."

"Oh, well I'd have to say twice a day."

"Really? Ok, so do you use the bath or shower?"

"I shower in the mornings and have to relax in the evenings from being asked annoying questions so I use the tub then."

"Oh? Ok, then do you use liquid soap, designer soap, regular bar soup or something else?"

"… designer soap."

"??? So do you use bubble bath when in the tub?"

"Yes and if you even think of asking what kind I'm stopping my answers."

"Ok! So how long do you normally take? Short and sweet, long and luxuriating or in between?"

"In between."

"Do you bathe more often or less often than most people?"

"Deducing from the poll you mentioned before I'd have to say more."

"So why? Are you just trying to stay clean? Have some sort of psychotic illness that makes you keep washing? Just love being in water? Have many events that require cleaning? Or something else?"

"I'd have to say that I have to stay clean and I enjoy being in the water."

"You're only supposed to choose one."

"Do you want the rest of my answers?"

"Moving on then… Do you sing while bathing?"

"… sometimes."

"I think you're lying."

"You could just not ask."

"Never mind. What else do you do while bathing?

"Options are shave, shampoo, other maintenance, play with toys, play with self. I really don't know what the last one is about, but the boy I'm doing assignment with put it in." Mai said in response to Naru's raised eyebrows.

"Shave and you should tell that boy the teacher won't appreciate the last option and take it out."

"I'll do that… The next one asks how often you bathe with another person."

"I don't"

"When do you like to bathe; morning, right before bed, during the day, evening, or after work?"

"Morning and after work."

"Hey only one."

"There's the door."

"Narcissistic bastard."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, two more and then we're done. First how important is bathing while traveling?"

"Very."

"Ok, and then does Lin complain about how long it takes you to bathe?"

"No, we have separate baths."

"Lucky."

"I think that I have done my part for helping your grades now… Tea."

:-:-:-:

A/N: Just something to do before bed, I might do Mai quizzing a few other people but don't count on it anytime soon… Oh I did this off an actual quiz that you can find at www dot misterpoll dot com backslash polls backslash 143136 you just have to replace the words for the symbols (stupid ffn) Hope you liked it.


	4. colours

Colours

Mai looked around the office once again. 'Man is it ever hot.' She thought to herself. Naru was gone on one of his 'adventures' and Lin was having lunch with Madako. There were no appointments scheduled for the rest of the day so Mai was stuck in the extremely hot office, alone, to finish her filing.

Looking around again and not seeing anyone she decided to be slightly daring and took off her shirt. She had on a pink lace bra which was much cooler on its own than with the tank she had been wearing over top of it. The sweat was collecting on her neck and would run down her back to hit the skirt she was wearing. After she had been filing for about a half hour non-stop the back of her skirt was nicely wet and uncomfortable. Mai decided that she had had enough of the discomfort and added hotness so she took off her skirt to reveal the pink panties that matched her bra.

She found that the filing was going much faster now that she did not have as many clothes on. She went to grab another stack and thought she heard the door. Panicking she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room to change in the bathroom. Once she was dressed again she went into the office only to not find anyone there, and thus she stripped again.

After filing everything she stood in the middle of the room fanning herself. Naru walked into the office from his own inner office, turned and without stopping on the way back to his office said, "Mai, where did you put the files that were on my desk? And I need some tea."

The door shut behind him and Mai stood there in shock trying to figure out if he actually looked at her or not. She quickly jumped back into her clothes and went into his office after a moment with the tea and files. Upon entering Naru's office Mai got to see an interesting sight, he was sitting in his chair in some sort of shock until she put the tea down. With the noise of the tray hitting the desk he jerked and looked at her.

"… For some reason I was expecting red." He said, Mai turned bright red and ran out of the office.

The next day Lin was trying to figure out what had happened as Mai was avoiding Naru like the plague and Naru would blush each time he saw the girl. Naru blushing had to have a good story behind it. Once Mai was leaving for home he found his chance, taking the girl aside he started to question her.

"Was Naru being an ass to you?" He started with the most obvious but unlikely cause, since Naru was always an ass to her and she never let it get to her like this.

"He was worse."

"What happened?"

"…"

"I know that you might feel better if you talked with someone else about it, would you like me to call Takigawa-san?"

"No! He would tease me worse than Naru."

"Than what happened?"

"Well… yesterday… Naru saw me in… let's just say a less than appropriate state and he wasn't very nice about it." Mai pouted slightly at the end.

Lin wanted to smirk to himself, Naru had been embarrassed and that was why he acted like an ass and Lin knew it. Lin also needed just a bit more info from Mai and Naru would never live it down, Mai would be making Naru's life a living hell after Lin was done.

"What ever do you mean?" He prompted

"… He saw me in my underwear…"

Lin was trying very hard to not laugh. Mai was beyond red and Naru would be by the time Lin was done with him. And then Lin was going to pass this information on, he knew some people who would pay him for info to tease Naru with and this was gold.

"What did he say after?"

"Well at first he didn't say anything about it and then he told me he would have expected a different color. Can you believe that?"

Lin could believe it very well but he wasn't going to tell Mai that. Instead he decided to offer some form of comfort.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Mai… but you shouldn't worry about it since he always tends to be that way. As it is, it's getting late and you need to get home."

"You're right. Thanks Lin-san"

After Mai left Lin went back to his computer to send off a few e-mails of which not all were business related. Before long Lin and Naru were leaving and Lin just could not help teasing the boy.

"So what color of panties did you think Mai wore?"

:-:-:-:

A/N: Trying to work and have an upset tummy so this came out… Oh, I didn't mess up on the spelling of the title, that's how Canadians and British people spell it. Hope you liked it, smiles


	5. Spring

Spring

Mai watched the cherry blossoms dance their way across the breeze. She felt herself smile as some of them landed on her hair, giving her the aura of a young maiden in tune with nature; except for the fact that she was not exactly in nature, or in the natural world for that matter.

Dream Naru held her hand as they watched the blossoms continue to playfully interact with the breeze. They had laid down in a field with sakura trees and blossoms.

"I'm happy that I get to see this." Mai said in a wistful tone.

"I am sure." Dream Naru replied with a smile. Mai returned it with one of her brightest.

"Well it sure beats being stuck in that small base you found for us, I mean, how'd you expect me to stay awake in that small of a space without proper ventilation and no windows… There was a Sakura tree in the courtyard of this place too and it looked like it was in full bloom…" Mai trailed off.

The place just seemed to take away all her frustrations, like a balm applied to every hurt and injustice she felt. As she watched the blossoms fall she realized that they were not only watching the blossoms. Two children were playing under one of the trees, and Dream Naru nudged her towards them. They got up and walked to the children to watch as different scenes played out from the friends' lives. First the little boy promised the girl to always protect the girl, then they were kissing and making out under the shelter the tree provided, followed by the marriage held under the tree. After that Mai realized that this was the tree in the courtyard of the large house. It had stood to uphold the promise of the friends turned lovers and continued to stand as a reminder of their love. She was not certain how it would help the case, but she knew that it would be important.

Turning to Dream Naru she said, "I think I understand the tree, it doesn't explain what is going on in the house but I can keep them from harming the tree… maybe Ayako can use it. Thank you. I wish I could stay, but now…"

"You should go now, Mai…" is what Dream Naru said while he thought out what he left unsaid 'I love you.'

"If I start to give you trouble on this just call me an idiot scientist and I promise I'll shut-up."

Mai raised her brow at him wondering if he really told her to call him an idiot. After a moment she decided that it was just more proof that he was not real, since the real Naru would never tell her to do that. Smiling at him once again, she grabbed his hand to squeeze it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she left.

"Nor do I know what I'd do without you." He whispered in the dark.

:-:-:-:



Waking to a glare is not the most pleasant thing in the world, and Mai was reminded of that as she regained consciousness. Blinking a few times she saw Naru (the real one) giving her the glare of the year, with Lin behind him.

"Mai… remind me what exactly I pay you for again."

"I was having one of those 'dreams' thank you very much!" Mai fumed back to him. After the two had been in a staring contest for a moment, and right before Lin broke it up, Mai decided to take Dream Naru's advice.

"Well if you don't want for me to help out when I can then you really are an idiot scientist!" She practically shouted at him, watching his stunned face Mai then ran out the door.

"Lin… Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Yes"

"Where did she come up with that?"

"Possibly the same place as Naru-chan?"

"It is just too… uncanny."

"Agreed, but can we review the tapes now since she wasn't watching monitors. We can get the dream out of her later."

"… yeah…"

As the workaholics began to ruin their eyesight by sitting too close to the monitors, a certain dark haired person, with blue eyes, watched for a moment. As he faded, one of the workaholics thought he could hear laughter.

End

A/N: Hey, I'm not dead. No I have not forgotten all my fics, but something called real life is getting in the way as well as another thing called writer's block. If you have a cure please let me know. About this one, I'm leaving it as a one-shot thing and it just came to me, the entire tree standing there for the lovers is of course completely made-up by me (which is why I'm not happy with it). I didn't have a case in mind when writing so if anyone thinks of a case because of this I'm happy for you. Yes, Gene was laughing at his brother, but it was funny. And that's about it… if you want me to update at all please review, not saying that I won't otherwise but I'm more likely to if you tell me you like it. Peace out and smiles.


	6. Bath time take two

Bath time take two

Mai sat watching her prey walk in the door.

"Mai-chan, how are you today?" Bou-san asked the girl as he sat on the couch.

"I was thinking that I would never be able to finish this assignment…"

"Anything I can help with? So long as it isn't math or English, those were my worst subjects though the later has improved due to exposure to John I suppose…"

"If it were either of those I would have gotten Yasuhara's help… or John's. But back to the subject, it's an independent group project and my group is doing surveys. So I want you to do it for me, please?" Mai said with big wide eyes.

"How could I turn you down?"

"Ok, so the first question is, how often do you bathe?"

"Huh? Oh I'd say about once every one to two days."

"Not more?"

"No, my hair dries out if I do more and gets greasy if less."

"Oh. Do you use the bath or shower?"

"I go to a traditional Japanese bath house so I'd say bath."

"Why?"

"I don't have one in my apartment."

"Me too. Which house do you use? The one I'm using right now is having a problem with perverts."

"I use Ichigo's Bath House in Shinjuku."

"That's not too far from my apartment."

"Oh, I'll call you before I go next time and introduce you to the owners. I did an exorcism for them as the house was haunted and now I get a discount… They also have a cute son about your age." Mai blushed in response.

"Well let's get back to the survey. Do you use liquid soap, designer soap, regular bar soap or something else?"

"Regular soap."

"How long do you normally take? Short and sweet, long and luxuriating or in between?"



"Well I'd like to say short, but the owner has had to come and wake me up sometimes so long."

"?"

"It's a really nice bath house."

"Do you bathe more often or less often than most people?"

"I'd say I'm about normal."

"Yeah, a normal ex-monk who plays in a band while exorcising ghosts to get deals on bathing…"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Not at all… Do you sing while bathing?"

"No, I play air guitar except for on really long days when I fall asleep."

"That would be funny to see."

"Oh"

"Okay, What else do you do while bathing? Options are shave, shampoo, other maintenance, play with toys, play with self."

Bou-san's jaw dropped

"I really don't know what the last one is about, but the boy I'm doing assignment with put it in and Naru told me to take it out but I have to leave it until I talk with the rest of the group…"

"Fine, I'll go with shave… wait did you say Naru?"

Mai nodded.

"So you got Naru to take the survey?"

Another nod.

"When we're done I want to see his answers."

"B-B-But I can't do that! Naru'd kill me."

"Don't worry, don't worry. Was that all?"

"The next one asks how often you bathe with another person."

"I hope that it says something about it not involving sex. Because I use a bath house it is every time I bathe. Just the thought of it suggesting that I… and the man boobs… disgusting."

Mai had turned a delightful shade of red at this.

"Going past that… When do you like to bathe; morning, right before bed, during the day, evening, or after work?"

"To avoid the rush I go during the day, but I'd like to right before bed. It just has a nice feeling to it."

"I know what you mean. So how important is bathing while traveling?"

"Not very, I try to keep clean, but if I don't smell I don't really worry about it."

"I know, Ayako on the other hand… man it drives me up the wall when we have to share a room."

"?"

"She makes sure to bathe every single night and then covers herself in some body stuff that smells nasty. It takes forever for me to get used to the smell and fall asleep, and if I dream I get even less sleep. And Naru wonders why I fall asleep on the job… Anyways, last question."

"Okay. _Bring, it on baby!_" He said the last in English, getting a giggle from Mai.

"Does anyone complain about how long it takes you to bathe?"  
"Yes, the owner does every time I go."

"You must have a good relationship with him."

"Tolerable. But the guy's a flirt."

"Oh, so I guess you're not taking Ayako there anytime soon?"

"Do you really want me to take you?"

"If you don't I won't make you iced coffee anymore."

"Ok, Ok, By the way, can I ask you for one now? Please."

:-:-:-:

Don't know if Ichigo's Bath House exists, but the district of Shinjuku does. It was the closest one to Shibuya on the map I found.

A/N: I was just reading the first one over again and thought of Bou-san answering the singing question with the air guitar so I couldn't let it escape. Hope you liked it.


	7. Christmas Tree

Christmas Tree

Naru walked into his office accompanied by Lin. He was expecting it to be empty as it was Christmas Eve, and even though he might be considered a slave driver by some (coughLincough) he had only dropped by to make sure that all the documents were in place. Thus he was very surprised to hear Mai's cheerful voice call out.

"Good Morning." Naru looked at the girl who had just called to him from behind the tree she was decorating. As he and Lin entered, memories flooded him.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked her.

"Well it's Christmas and this room is terribly bare." She answered as she attached another ornament. Naru did not really want to watch this as he remembered another he had helped decorate a Christmas tree, hanging each ornament carefully so as not to break them or cause them to fall.

"Take it down" He said, he did not want this to be here, it was too cheerful and he simply wanted to be depressed on this day now that the person who made Christmas sparkle was gone.

"After I went through all the trouble of bringing it here?" She questioned. He almost thought he could catch a hint of a whine, or accusation, in her voice.

"Take. It. Down." He punctuated each syllable to get his point across. Today was not the day for him to have to deal with a cheerful and happy Mai.

"Aww, Come on." She pleaded, this time he was certain he heard a whine.

Just then the door opened to admit another, Masako Hara.

'Great, another person I did not want to see today… Did I forget to tell Mai to take the day off?' Naru thought to himself.

Mai, however, saw an ally.

"Masako!" She greeted.

"What a pretty Christmas Tree!" The other girl responded, "It's wonderful isn't it?" Mai's eyes sparked with the praise and then she looked at Naru with triumph, as though Masako had overruled his decision.

Naru looked away, though none saw the grief he held and that he just wanted to leave (though Lin could guess). The tree was reminding him of too much and he was not in the mood to deal with the questioning glances he would receive. He had not wanted to think of how many Christmases he would have to endure without the one who made him smile. Without the one that could actually get him to put down his books. Without the one who would make him help with decorating the tree. Without the one who would get him to eat properly. Without the one that could get him to mind his manners with those he considered close or inferior. Without the one who understood him better than anyone. Without the one who was just like him, but not.



The door opening again behind him broke Naru out of his thoughts as he turned to see who else would not allow him to grieve on this Christmas.

Fin

Disclaimer: If I owned I wouldn't be so poor

A/N: Was just watching episode 12 and this popped into my head, man that was sad and also about three months too early...


	8. Watching

Watching

A/N: This came to me a while ago, just got around to writing it.

Don't own, it would not be the wonder we know as Ghost Hunt if I had written it (since it probably would have never been completed).

0;0-0;0

A young girl of about fifteen tripped as she was walking up the steps to the train platform. She scraped her hands but did not cry, only winced at the pain. Once on the train she could feel several perverts around her, making her cringe in fear. Though why she knew there were perverts when none bothered her she did know even think about.

Once she got back to the small apartment her teacher let her stay in with him, she dropped her keys several times before getting them in the lock. In the small space she set to work cleaning and making dinner. The teacher was kind to her, he never asked her to do anything but keep up her grades and clean up after herself. Even so, she tried hard to help him with what she could; a teacher's salary hardly covered the expenses for two.

Once she was done with the cleaning, she went to the small shrine in her room. There was a framed photo of her with a man and woman, one of the only pictures she had of her family together, the few others had to be put in storage.

She knelt in front of the keepsake, telling her parents of her day. Of how she was trying to understand geometry but it felt like a foreign language. Of how she had fallen. Asking why there were so many perverts in the world. Talking of her friends and how they were planning on telling ghost stories in the AV room after school the next day.

Ending her 'conversation' she rose to finish making dinner for herself and her teacher. She did not understand why she always felt so close to her parents when at the small shrine in honor of them. As she closed the door to her room, a woman looked at a man. They looked like the people in the picture. She looked as though she wanted to cry.

"Why did we have to leave her now?" She tearfully asked her husband.

"I don't know, but we can make sure that she meets someone to take care of her." He replied.

:-:-:-:

A/N: I was just thinking one day of why Mai was able to meet Naru and all and the thought of maybe her parents had something to do with it came to me, giving birth to this. Tell me if you like it, smiles.


End file.
